Wrong For Him
by Ours en peluche
Summary: Harry grimaça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était perdre sa virginité ! Mais juste, personne ne remplissait ses critères. Mais peut-être était-il juste un peu trop pointilleux ? LVHP. Traduction.


**Wrong For Him**

**Auteur :** Tanuki-Mara (un lien sera mis dans mon profil prochainement et l'auteur sera dans mes favoris). Merci à elle.

**Traductrice :** Ours en peluche.

**Rating :** M. Homophobes ou petits sains, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire.

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS, un peu cru mais sympa malgré tout. J'espère avoir rendu justice à l'auteur et à l'histoire originale en le traduisant. Si non, dites-le moi :)

Quant à mes autres traductions, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updaté comme je l'avais promis. Malheureusement, je passe mon bac cette année et je dois travailler pour l'avoir. Les mises à jour ne seront donc plus aussi régulières jusqu'à fin juin, je suis désolée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Wrong For Him**

_de Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Un beau matin ordinaire d'un mercredi tout aussi ordinaire, Harry Potter se réveilla et décida qu'il devait perdre sa virginité.

Un sourire déterminé sur le visage, il s'enferma dans la douche, ignorant ses camarades de dortoir qui commençaient doucement à émerger. Alors que l'eau chaude martelait sa peau, Harry appuya sa tête contre le carrelage froid et commença à réfléchir à son projet.

Il était là, dix-sept ans et il avait passé toute son adolescence à se battre au front d'une guerre dont il était l'arme principale. Il n'avait aucune vie sociale, du moins pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il avait deux amis jaloux qui aimaient à monopoliser son temps pour ensuite le laisser tomber en faveur d'aller se rouler des pelles dans un placard à balais.

Eux mis à part, tous ceux qu'Harry connaissait étaient soit un professeur, soit un Weasley, ou bien alors un fan-adorateur-de-héros. Aucun d'entre eux ne constituait une option pour perdre sa virginité. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de proposition à Lupin ou, Dieu l'en préserve, Snape.

Alors Harry décida qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ni trop intime ni trop éloigné. Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui rende la situation horrible par la suite, mais il ne voulait également pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui se précipiterait droit chez _The Prophet_.

Tout en s'installant pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry commença à passer en revue ses camarades. Son regard dériva sur chaque maison, essayant de mettre de côté les plus évidents en premier. Bien entendu, le premier retranchement fut les filles.

Gryffondors ? Non. Juste, non. Non seulement il les connaissait trop bien (sans vraiment les connaître toutefois), mais une certaine chose à propos d'eux était l'évidence même.

Les Gryffondors étaient les chevaliers de la cour qu'était Poudlard. Ils étaient bruyants, forts, énergiques et, plus important encore, ils étaient dominants. Harry ne voyait aucun intérêt à se faire fourrer le cul. C'était _lui_ qui allait fourrer, merci bien !

Harry regarda ensuite les Serdaigles. C'était les savants : intelligents, cérébraux et...et bien, coincés. Harry craignait que, s'il réussissait même à sombrer dans les affres de la passion avec l'un d'entre eux, le Serdaigle voudrait tout évaluer la première fois afin d'améliorer sa performance par la suite.

Les Poufsouffles : cruches, pleins d'entrain et doux. Ils étaient les demoiselles de la cour, se mettant dans tous leurs états à l'idée de quelqu'un leur demandant une danse. Il était hors de question qu'Harry choisisse quelqu'un qui s'attacherait à lui par la suite. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment une relation à long terme à moins que la personne lui plaise _vraiment_. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui s'accroche à lui désespérément. Donc, les Poufsouffles étaient hors jeu.

Et ça ne laissait que les aristocrates de la cour : les seigneurs et les dames, les nobles, les Serpentards. Ils étaient pleins de grâce, pleins d'élégance, et seraient parfaits sous lui alors qu'il les enculerait à en faire trembler le lit. Mais tous le haïssaient. Sans mentionner qu'ils étaient tous si..._visqueux_. Ils n'avaient rien de la fourberie et de la ruse que laissait sous-entendre leur homonyme, et si Harry devait en baiser un, ce serait un putain de parfait Serpentard.

S'affalant sur sa chaise, Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait d'exclure toutes les possibilités de Poudlard. S'il n'allait pas les baiser eux, alors il ne restait qu'une solution. Et Harry s'y conforma.

Il quitta Poudlard.

Il n'y avait plus grand chose qu'ils pouvaient lui enseigner de toute façon, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Alors il fit ce qui était dorénavant connu comme 'purement Weasley'. Il partit au beau milieu de sa septième année, rappelant le célèbre départ des Jumeaux Weasley.

Bien entendu, ils essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais Harry resta focalisé sur son but. Il les ignora tous : Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, même Snape. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour baiser !

Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'Harry s'élança au grand jour.

/v\/v\

Lord Voldemort n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Ses fidèles disciples avaient rapporté qu'Harry Potter avait quitté Poudlard, et ce pour une raison inconnue. Bien que cette information fût étrange aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne s'attarda pas trop dessus.

Cependant, bientôt des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler comme quoi Harry Potter avait été vu dans de nombreux clubs, aussi bien Sorciers que Moldus, conversant avec des hommes à l'ombre des spots. Au début, beaucoup supposèrent qu'il collectait des informations sur la manière de vaincre Voldemort, mais la véritable raison devint très tôt évidente.

Harry Potter voulait s'envoyer en l'air.

Voldemort était furieux. Harry Potter voulait _s'envoyer en l'air_ ! Voldemort était là, passant son temps à comploter la Chute du Monde Sorcier, et celui qui était censé déjouer ses plans valsait dans les rues de Londres pour se trouver quelqu'un à _baiser_ !

Alors voilà. Si Voldemort n'avait pas le temps pour le sexe, Harry Potter ne devrait pas en avoir non plus. Donc Voldemort entreprit de déjouer ses plans. Ses Mangemorts partirent chasser Potter, effrayant ses amants potentiels ; ils l'harcelèrent à chacune de ses sorties.

Et puis Voldemort remarqua quelque chose. Potter ne prenait jamais d'amant – jamais. Dans un premier temps, Voldemort pensa que c'était ses disciples qui en étaient la cause, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Potter rejetait tout le monde.

Et donc ça devint son nouveau projet. Il voulait savoir qui Potter jugerait être digne de baiser avec lui.

Voldemort rassembla ses Mangemorts, les renvoyant ensuite dehors avec des instructions explicites.

Séduire Potter.

/v\/v\

Harry commençait vraiment à se lasser de sa mission. Il n'allait pas y renoncer, jamais de la vie, mais ça commençait à l'ennuyer profondément.

Principalement parce que maintenant, partout où il allait, les Mangemorts se pointaient.

Ceci dit, ça ne lui était pas complètement étranger, étant donné que les Mangemorts vivaient généralement pour le tuer, mais ces Mangemorts-là agissaient d'une façon vraiment étrange. Comme s'ils étaient soit constipés, soit en train de le draguer.

Tout avait commencé avec Bellatrix Lestrange...

/v\/v\

« Et bien, petit pote Potter. »

Harry se retourna d'un bond, s'éloignant de l'homme avec lequel il discutait, pour se retrouver face à face avec Bellatrix. Elle lui souriait, battant des cils, un air étrange sur son visage alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« Lestrange, » siffla-t-il, essayant de sortir sa baguette.

La main de Bellatrix jaillit et s'empara rapidement de la sienne. « Ah, ah, ah, » chantonna-t-elle, « nous sommes entourés de Moldus ! »

Grognant, Harry laissa retomber sa main, mais Bellatrix ne la lâcha pas. Elle lui caressa la peau, ce qui le fit frissonner de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-il d'un ton hargneux. Elle battit des cils à nouveau.

« Si je dis que j'aime ton corps, » ronronna-t-elle, « le presseras-tu contre le mien ? »

Harry se précipita aux toilettes alors que la bile affluait dans sa bouche et réussit à atteindre la cuvette juste à temps pour vomir.

/v\/v\

Le second Mangemort à l'approcher ne fut nul autre que Snape lui-même.

L'air extrêmement rêche, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd à l'endroit où Harry était assis et s'affala sur le siège à côté de lui. Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil et Snape lui lança un regard de pur dégoût tout en crachant ses mots comme si leur goût était infect.

« Je suis comme un Rubic cube. Plus vous jouez avec moi, plus je deviens dur. »

Harry s'effondra sur la table, éclatant hystériquement de rire devant l'homme aux cheveux gras. Snape lui lança un autre regard de dégoût avant de se lever. « C'est un non alors ? » demanda-t-il. Harry ne répondit pas, toujours en train de rire.

« Très bien. Et ressaisissez-vous, Potter. Vous avez l'air idiot. »

/v\/v\

Antonin Dolohov trouva Harry dans un club sorcier, en train de remplir son verre au comptoir. Il surgit à côté du sauveur, son visage long et pâle le regardant d'un air menaçant.

« Si je mordille mes lèvres les prendras-tu entre les tiennes ? »

Harry se figea, les yeux fixés sur l'homme. Il était sûr que son visage avait pris une couleur légèrement verte, couleur qui rappelait celle sur les visages de ceux autour d'eux qui avaient entendu la proposition.

Dolohov ne s'embêta pas à attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons et partit, apparemment soulagé qu'Harry ne soit pas intéressé.

/v\/v\

« Puis-je prendre une photo ? Je veux que le Père Noël sache exactement ce que je veux pour les fêtes. »

/v\/v\

« Ta beauté est tellement éblouissante que je suis entré dans un mur. Je veux ton nom et ton numéro pour les assurances. »

/v\/v\

« Excusez-moi ; pouvez-vous me faire visiter votre appartement ? »

/v\/v\

« Si être sexy était un crime, vous seriez coupable de – »

« ASSEZ ! »

/v\/v\

Voldemort, malade des échecs de ses disciples, décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser son arme secrète. Il aurait plutôt préféré la garder en réserve, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Potter faisait le difficile.

Il envoya Lucius Malfoy.

/v\/v\

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière quand il vit Malfoy sénior marcher vers lui sous les projecteurs de la boite de nuit. Nul ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau, mais à la façon dont il marchait et la lueur dans ses yeux, il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à qui que ce soit.

« Potter, » ronronna-t-il en s'appuyant contre la table d'Harry. Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de bière.

« Malfoy, » marmonna-t-il. Il en avait assez de la merde bizarre qui s'était mise en place avec les fichus Mangemorts et si Malfoy s'y mettait aussi, il allait demander à voir Voldemort, danger ou non.

« Si je lance cette pièce, quelles sont les chances pour moi de grimper aux rideaux ? »

Harry claqua sa bouteille sur la table et attrapa la chemise de Malfoy. Il attira la tête dorée à lui, regardant les yeux argent d'un air noir. « Ecoute bien, Malfoy, » siffla-t-il, « à moins que tu ne sois prêt à écarter les cuisses et à me laisser te baiser, je suggère que tu m'emmènes voir ce bâtard de serpent que tu appelles maître. Tout de suite ! »

Hochant la tête avec prudence, Lucius retira sa chemise de la poigne serrée de Potter avant que ce dernier ne la froisse définitivement. Il inclina la tête vers la porte arrière, prêt à emmener Potter voir son maître.

Après tout, un Malfoy 'n'écarte les cuisses' pour personne.

/v\/v\

Voldemort fut vraiment surpris quand Lucius revint avec Potter. Lucius avait l'air assez effrayé pour une quelconque raison, raison qui devint apparente quand Voldemort posa les yeux sur Potter.

Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés à force d'y avoir passé la main, ses yeux verts brillaient avec force et son corps tremblait de rage. Il fit les cent pas en face de Voldemort, furieux et tempêtant sur la façon dont il était harcelé par une bande de Mangemorts qui voulaient le baiser, alors que c'était très certainement lui qui serait celui qui baiserait, qu'il n'en pouvait plus et donc qu'il était ici pour s'en débarrasser.

Et tout le temps que dura sa diatribe, Voldemort resta subjugué.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en fin pour souffler, Potter se tourna vers Voldemort, attendant ce qu'il avait à dire. Voldemort leva calmement la main, congédiant tous les Mangemorts présents, avant de se lever de sa chaise pour se tenir juste devant le farouche jeune homme. Et puis rien n'arrêta les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

« Et bien, Potter, l'expression du jour est 'jambes en l'air'. Allons dans ma chambre approfondir tout ça. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse exploser, Voldemort lui fit un sourire vraiment retors de ses lèvres fines et quasiment inexistantes.

« Mes jambes, bien entendu. »

/v\/v\

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva avec trois de ses doigts enfouis dans le cul de Voldemort alors qu'il préparait le Mage Noir pour la baise de sa vie...du moins, il espérait que ça le serait.

Harry avait été agréablement surpris de constater que le corps mince de Voldemort était pâle et attrayant. Il n'était pas flasque, malgré son âge, et Voldemort l'avait foudroyé du regard pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que suggéré. Ses lèvres fines étaient étonnamment douées pour embrasser, et Harry appréciait les explorer encore et encore. Sa tête chauve était lisse au toucher, et Harry découvrit qu'il aimait la caresser, même si Voldemort lui rappelait que ce n'était d'aucune manière une boule de cristal.

Et Harry adorait son cul. Il adorait la façon qu'il avait de lutter contre ses doigts, les aspirant, les enserrant dans la chaleur étroite, et ne pouvait plus attendre de les remplacer avec sa queue. Et il le fit. Avec Voldemort étendu sur le ventre, jambes écartées et légèrement relevées, Harry s'enfonça en lui, jurant alors que sa queue se faisait engloutir. A en juger par le gémissement que Voldemort laissa échapper, il aimait ça aussi.

Et puis Harry commença à bouger. Il se déhancha, encore et encore, appréciant immensément de perdre sa virginité. Voldemort sifflait et se contorsionnait sous lui, murmurant et suppliant pour plus quand il pensait qu'Harry ne l'entendait pas.

Et quand ils atteignirent enfin l'extase, ce fut le moment le plus parfait de sa vie. Son orgasme sembla durer une éternité, pulsant en lui alors qu'il remplissait le cul serré de Voldemort de sa semence.

Harry s'affala à côté de Voldemort, gémissant et haletant fortement. Voldemort tourna la tête et le regarda, ses yeux sans expression. Sur un coup de tête, Harry se rapprocha et se blottit contre l'homme à la face de serpent, soupirant doucement quand Voldemort passa distraitement ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry s'était dit qu'il voulait quelqu'un juste pour baiser, un accord commun comme quoi ce ne serait qu'un coup de soir, mais maintenant, blotti aux côtés de son pire ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne serait pas contre un nouveau round...voire deux...ou trois...

Et alors qu'Harry sombrait dans un profond sommeil, Voldemort sourit. Il allait, bien entendu, devoir mettre sous Cruciatus ses disciples qui avaient osé faire du rentre dedans à son nouvel époux, même si sous ses ordres. Parce qu'Harry était maintenant son époux. Il était un Seigneur, il était donc tout à fait approprié d'en avoir un.

Et, profondément enfoui dans ses rêves aux yeux rouges et aux lèvres minces, Harry sourit.

Sa mission avait été couronnée de succès. Il avait perdu sa virginité.

Et avec un putain de parfait Serpentard.

**°~~FIN~~°**

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
